Peter Pan Chapter Two
by Shoxia
Summary: The second chapter to my scripted version of Disney's Peter Pan. Enjoy.


1 minute later

Peter Pan landed on the house of the Darlings, grinning sinisterly as he planned another sexual assault on John and Michael for the 10th time this week, setting a new record.

Peter climbed down to the window and crept through with his dick out, accompanied by his bitch, Tinkabellend. Peter stood firmly on the floor inside the room, flopping his dick with one hand in deep thought of who to assault first with his other hand stroking his cum crusted chin. Peters observation was interrupted by Tinkabellend who put Johns mixtape of being fucked up by George on.

Peter: Tink! What the fuck you sayin'?!

Tinkabellend got upset and flew away into the darkness of the room

Peter: (Peter just remembered that he needs to get his left bollock back for the full sexual experience, so he decided to work on retrieving that first.) Tink! Stop playin'! And help me find my left bollock! Booooolllooock? Boooolloooccck?

(Peter walked his way through the dildo forest of a room and went over to Johns draw, he opened it and seen his left bollock peer and at him from under Johns clothes) A-HA!

(The bollock leapt out from the drawer and ran about the room followed closley by Peter who was doing a good job to avoid all the dildos scattered about the floor in the process. After 30 seconds of chasing the frightened bollock, Peter pounced forward and got a good grip of it, doing this he also collided with the wall, making enough noise to wake up Wendy. Peter snatched a bar of soap out of his anus and started scratching it against his ball bag and the bollock.)

Wendy: (Wakes up) Peter Pan! Ohhhh Peter! (Wendy gets out of her bed and runs over to Peter) I knew you'd come back! I saved your bollock for you! You know, you look just as bun as I thought you would! Well a bit more gay perhaps but (Looks down at Peters bollock operation.) Oh! You can't stick that shit on with soap Peter! It needs sewing! That's the gangster way to do it! Although come to think of it that sounds like complete shit! (Peter sees that her bed is free and flies over to it to perform a more comfortable operation. Wendy walks over to him with sewing equipment to help him out)

Peter: (Scratches his head while she grabs his balls and starts sewing. Peter wasn't listening to whatever this bitch was saying.) Girls need to shut the fuck up.

Wendy: Yeeeees, girls need to shut the fuc-...oh

Peter: Well..(Peter expects to receive a blow job during this) Get ON with it girl! (Takes out his pan flute to express is pleasure with high pitch being high pleasure low being low pleasure)

Wendy: (Doesn't do Pans desires, but as revenge for being rude, stitches his dick to his balls so next time he takes a piss it just squirts all over his ball bag.) Uuuehm, my name is Wendy! Wendy Faggotry Fa-

Peter: (Flips her the middle finger) Wendy's enough!

Wendy: (Almost finished with the stitching, just making sure it's nice and permenant) Ohh...well how did John get your bollock Peter?

Peter: The other night, at the window!

Wendy: But what were you doing there?

Peter: I came to wank over your stories!

Wendy: (Sounds quite shocked) My stories? But they're all about you!

Peter: Exactly! That's why I wank over em'! (Plays a high pitch on the instrument) I record them for the Lost Boys!

Wendy: (Finishes the stitching) The Lost Boys...Oh I remember! (Pan realises his dick is stitched terribly and kicks out in pain and terror, but then cools it off and doesn't any longer give a shit. Just flies to the wall and stares at his shadow) They're your mandem!

Peter: Yup!

Wendy: I'm so hyped that you came back tonight! Cause I might not be seeing you tomorrow

Peter: (Doesn't really give a shit) Why?

Wendy: Because George is making me buck the fuck up tomorrow.

Peter: (In deep sexual thought) But that means, no more sex!...NO! I AIN'T TAKIN' THAT SHIT! (Grabs Wendy by her hair and begins to fly out of the window)

Wendy: B-But where are we going?!

Peter: (Almost out of the window) To Bellendaland! You'll never buck up there!

Wendy: But wait! (Get's dropped In the room from Peters grasp) What will mother say?

Peter: (Confused) Mother...what is a Mother?

Wendy: Why ah-a mothers a motherfucker who cares for you, and reads you stories an-

Peter: (Approves of more stories to wank over) Sick! (Grabs Wendy's arm to try to take her to Bellendaland again) You can our Mother!

Wendy: (Gets out of Peters grasp again) Now. Now wait a minute (Turns around and walks over to her drawer) I'll have to pack. Of course man couldn't stay too long! An-...Oh but Bellendaland! It'd be so sick! Why. I'm so happy I'll. I'll think I've give you a...a fuck!

Peter: (Pretending he doesn't know what a fuck is to try to get some) A...fuck (Scratches his head with a smug little smile stretching across his face) What's a fuck?

Wendy: (Seems shocked) W-well I'll show you

(Tinkabellend flies from the darkness of one side of the room and leaps into the back of Wendy's head punching the shit out of it and biting it. Peter's luck has disappeared)

Peter: (Now is furious) STOP! (Takes his hat off to catch Tink into it to suffocate, in the process of chasing and bouncing about the room trying to catch Tink he jumps on and off the beds of Michael and John, making both of them wake up) STOP IT TINK!

Michael: (Gets up) John! John! It's Peter he's here!

John: (Wakes up startled like a faggot cause he just woke up from a gay wet dream.) Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh? (Adjusts his shitty glasses and gasps) JIMINEYY!

Wendy: (Really confused) What in the fuck was that? (Looks around the room startled)

Peter: (Captured the bitch and brought her to Wendy in the hat) Tinkabellend!

Michael: (Tugs pans ass hair) Hello Peter pan! I'm Michael!

John: (Walks over trying to look proud with his broken face held high) And I'm John!

Peter: (Michael jumps up and grabs his hat to look at what is inside) Hello Michael, fuck off John you're a faggot.

Michael: (Looks inside the hat) Ohhh shit look a firefly

Wendy: (Looks in) A Pixie!

John: (Takes off his glasses in disbelief and looks in the mirror to see that he is gay) AMAZING!

(Tinkabellend make fairy noises with arms folded clearly angered)

Michael: What's the lil bitch doing?

Peter: Dissin'

Wendy: Oh what did she say? (Beaming)

Peter: (Had a cuss on his mind, so with a sinister and thoughtful look, he lied about Tinks chatter) She said you're an ugly son of bitch! (Tink escapes)

Wendy: (Laughing cause she is so dumb she can't even understand a par when she hears one) O-oh...I think she's sexy!

Peter: (Looks at the window) Well, c'mon m'bitch! Let's roll!

(Grabs Michael by his hand and walks to the window)

Michael: Where are we going?

Wendy: To Bellendaland!

Michael: (Claps his hands in approval) Bellendaland!?

Wendy: Yea boy! Peters taking us!

Peter: (Hears "us" and is like fuck that) US?!

Wendy: W-why yes, well I couldn't go without Michael! Well, and John maybe...

John: (Looks at them all) Well I'd get a huge boner if I get to cross dicks with some real faggoteers!

Michael: And fuck up pirates too!

Peter: (Can't be bothered with this shit) Ahaha, well, alright. But you gotta suck dick!

John: I love doing that, aye aye sir!

Michael: (Salutes) Fuuuuccckk that!

Wendy: But Peter, how do we get to Bellendaland?

Peter: Fly of course!

Wendy: Fly?!

Peter: (Shrugs) It's easy! All you gotta do is to...is to...huh! That's funny!

Wendy: What? Doesn't man know?!

Peter: Oh sure! It's just man's never thought about this shit before...Say that's it! You think of a sexerous thought!

All 3 siblings: Any sexerous little thought?

Peter: Yup!

Wendy: Like sex toys at christmas?!

John: Slavery?! Cock?!

Peter: Yup! Watch me now! (Get's a big boner) Here I gooo!(Flies about the room)

Shits easy to fly!

Wendy: He can fly!

Michael: He can fly!

John: He has a boner!

Peter: Now you try!

Wendy: I'll think of a mermaid Lagoon, while I'm hunting them with a dick shaped harpoon!

John: (Thrusts his tiny dick up into the air) I'll imagine I'm being raped in a cave!

Michael: I'll pretend I'm an Indian slave!

Peter: Now everybody try! 1...2...3 (Lifts them up into the air and drags them for two seconds before letting go hoping that they will fly)

All siblings: We can fuck! We can fuck! FUCCCCK! (All fall like homos)

Peter: (Still in the air scratching his head and looking down on them) This won't do. Fucks the matter with you? All it takes is a little faith and thrust. (Looks across the room and sees Tinkabellend) Oh! And something I forgot! Dust!

All Siblings: Dust?

Peter: (Snatches Tinkabellend and slaps the shit out of her ass over them) Yup! Just a little bit of cocaine dust!

Now! Think of the most sexiest thing! It's the same as putting your dick in-between two hot wings!

Wendy: Let's do this shit just once more!

John: Holy fuck balls we're ejaculating right off the floor!

Michael: Sick blud

Peter: You can fly!

All Siblings: We can fly! (All fly around in the room full of sexerous thoughts and excitement)

Peter: (Standing on the side of the window) C'mon bitches! Off To Bellendaland! (Flies out the window)

(They all fly off into the dark night, off the Bellendaland)


End file.
